Imperial Russia-
History Early Imperial Russia has it's beginning as an entire state in the late 17th century when Peter the Great was crowned Tsar of the Empire of Russia. What followed was a turbulent time for Europe and the increasing size, wealth and power of Imperial Russia. It's territorial claims led to many wars with the west and a few with the far east, but this did not stop the Empires rise to the top. Russia also experienced expansion in Transcaucasia defeating the United tribes of Turks, Georgians and Kurds. Imperial Russia's expansion and power was somewhat halted with Napoleons invasion of Russia in 1812. However Russian partisans helped by terrible winter drove the invincible armies of France out. Russia was at the height of it's power. Late During the early 20th century Socialism begun to infect the minds of many of the Tsars' citizens and more then once mass demonstrations against the Tsar had to be put down. WW1 didn't help either with the out-dated and obsolete forces of Imperial Russia only holding back the German Assault through shear numbers. The Communist rebels saw their chance and launched a nation wide liberation rebellion against the Aristocrats and the Tsar. The Rebels scored early victories against the the Imperial Regime (loyalists) as the army was still fighting Germany. However thanks to the efforts of a Aristocrat by the name of Leonid Valetine who worked in the Imperial Diplomatic Corps Russia signed a cease-fire agreement so that the Imperial Army was able to fight the rebels. The communists ideals however took root in the vast plains and steppes of Asian Russia and from there conducted their liberation campaign. The final blow by the communists came with the execution of the Tsar and his family. Enraged rather then demoralized the Imperial Armies had victory after victory until the last battle was fought between the communists and loyalists at the city Bolga. The Imperials were at last victorious but at a great cost. Their Asian holding gone and many states seeking independence the Grand Empire of Imperial Russia is but a husk of it's hey day before WW1. Politics After the Imperial Armies were victorious at Bolga a new Tsar was needed to stop what remained of the empire from falling apart. Almost instantly the great Diplomat Leonid Valetine was chosen, being crowned on 13/5/1923. True it's Imperial name the nation remains a absolute Monarchy with what power there is left given out to the Aristocrats. The current Tsar -grandson of Leonid- is Victor Valetine who came to the throne in 1986. The Tsars increased spending on the military and great speeches on reclaiming what was lost have more then a few of Imperial Russia's' neighbors a little tense. Geography From north to south the East European Plain is clad sequentially in tundra, coniferous forest (taiga), mixed and broad-leaf forests, grassland (steppe), and semi-desert (fringing the Caspian Sea) as the changes in vegetation reflect the changes in climate. Economy The economy is helped by it's technological advances in military, Nuclear science and resources but it's main wealth is derived by the shear quantity of what is produces and exports. Oil is the biggest and most profitable of these industries producing 62 million units (Ns2 measurements)and exporting 58 million units. The country also mass produces nuclear material, Automobiles and ballistics (although not in the same deal) for it's own use and exports. Antibiotics also play a major part. The government focuses it's budget on law & order (22.4%) and the military (25.6%)with everything else sharing out equally the rest of the budget. The great plains and fertile open spaces of Imperial Russia provide all the necessary food needs, It has the ability t mass produce wheats, sheep and other food industries but only produces what the citizens of Imperial Russia need. Imperial Russia however has a distinct lack of specialized industries and it's populace suffers from lack of variety. Category:nation